Dreams Are Hell
by Loveless1818
Summary: A sequel to Nighmares Can be Good. Kurda X Darren. Rated for language, violent situations and abusive situations.


The dark green tree's rustled in the night breeze; the moon glowed dimly down at the world with a faded silver color as if warning and the stars seemed to disappear behind numerous dark clouds that threatened to cry. The only thing that disturbed the silence and serenity of the night was the constant bickering of Crepsley and Darren.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Darren whined.

"Because I said so! You are only going to slow shit down." Crepsley yelled back.

Darren couldn't remember when Crepsley took up a sexy bad ass attitude but it was getting on his nerves. He wanted to hit him so badly that at times during their arguing he would find himself clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"You do not want to drink any blood! You made that perfectly clear earlier when you burst into tears!" Crepsley yelled bringing Darren back to earth.

"So I don't want to stay here alone!" Darren yelled.

"Oh here we go again." Crepsley grumbled as he leaned against the closest tree.

"You remember what happened a year ago! I was scared and I had a nightmare so I went to you and you still were a dick! Then I cried and suddenly you kissed me and let me sleep in the same coffin as you! It seemed like a dream in honest truth." Darren realized that he must have been blushing because Crepsley was smirking.

"Oh please do you see anything that remotely resembles that dream? Seriously you are a vampire now V-A-M-P-I-R-E! Grow some balls and quite being a little bitch." Crepsley said as he disappeared into the trees.

"GOD HE IS SUCH A DICK!" Darren yelled as he messed up his hair in frustration.

He stormed off through dense trees and underbrush without a care to where he was heading. He had no set destination nor did he have any idea of who to talk to let alone find someone. He accidentally bumped into someone in his rage.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" Darren trailed off when he looked up to see a very familiar blond.

"Oh hello Darren."

"H-h-hi Kurda." Darren said looking down at the ground.

"You ok? You looked like you were mad." Kurda asked smiling sweetly at him.

Darren didn't know what to say he was hypnotized by Kurda's extraordinary blue eyes. Every thought he had about Crepsley seemed to just melt away like the sun melting snow.

"Darren?" Kurda asked waving a hand in front of his eyes startling Darren.

Darren tripped and fell backwards almost landing in a bush had it not been for Kurda catching him by the arm. It seemed so surreal like the night that Crepsley pulled Darren up off of the floor and slammed him into the door before kissing him. Darren couldn't help the blush that spread across his face like a wild fire.

"Are you ok?" Kurda asked him again.

Crepsley's voice seemed to echo in Kurda's strangely sexy but sweet one. However He could depict Kurda's voice easily because it sounded so sweet, so enchanting and so inviting. He shook his head but continued to stare into Kurda's sapphire blue orbs.

"I'm fine." Darren said almost hypnotically. "I just got in a fight with Mr. Crepsley."

"A fight with Larten?" Kurda asked before laughing. "Forgive me but with how much he talks about you I didn't think it was possible for him to be mad at you. It's always 'Darren is childish but he is so cute.' Or 'I wish that he was here right now I miss him so much.' It's quite funny to know that he is mad at you."

"Yeah well I kind of pissed him off." Darren said still blushing and moved a strand of hair behind his ear.

Kurda smiled. "I do have to agree with him that you are cute though."

"Thank you." Darren said smiling.

"So how did you piss the infamous Larten off?" Kurda asked him as he took a seat on the ground and motioned for him to do the same.

Darren sat down next to Kurda. "Well I wanted to go with him to go feed even though I'm not too fond of drinking human blood. He said that I would only hold him back and get in his way, ever sense I told him about that nightmare he's been a real dick. He's been calling me a bitch, a pussy, and a baby but I just don't like to be alone is all."

He felt weird telling Kurda about his fights with Crepsley and how their fights usually led to one of them storming off for one reason or another. It used to be the opposite, it usually ended in them kissing and falling asleep next to each other.

"I guess Nightmares can be good but Dreams can be hell." Darren said sadly as he brought his legs closer to him. "Crepsley doesn't like me the way he used to. Now he just thinks of me as something to toy with and use."

"Does he even treat you like an apprentice anymore?" Kurda asked curiously.

"Sometimes but most of the time we fight, one of us storms off and one of us is left feeling alone and depressed the rest of the night." Darren sadly answered.

Kurda looked at him with a sympathetic look. "The way you explain it makes me think that he is the one that usually storms off and you are the one left feeling upset."

"Yeah that's usually how it is but he always apologizes when he gets back but the next night just ends up being the same thing. Fight, Separate, Apologize, kiss, go to bed. It's a never ending cycle! I honestly don't know why I bother trying anymore if it's just going to be the same thing over and over again every single night." Darren replied sounding depressed.

"With how you talk it sounds like you'd rather be dead." Kurda said worriedly.

"Why not? Who would miss me? My family already thinks I'm dead and Crepsley no longer cares what happens to me. Its painfully obvious that he doesn't feel the same way I do anymore and there are times where I can see the doubt in his eyes…" Darren trailed off.

"Doubts?" Kurda asked surprised.

"I can see that he doubts his decision to change me." Darren said as tears threatened to fall as they formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Just because Crepsley is PMSing doesn't mean you should take your life Darren." Kurda said. "If you killed yourself I would miss you."

"You'd miss me?" Darren asked as tears fell down his cheeks.

Kurda wiped them away and smiled warmly. "I'd miss you even if no one else would."

-xXx-

Darren laid on the grass in the clearing staring up at the sky. It had been almost three weeks since him and Kurda talked. Strangely he had found himself thinking of Kurda more often than Crepsley since then. Every time he tried to focus on what Crepsley was talking about his mind would revert immediately back to Kurda almost like an addiction. It was frustrating sometimes because he would have to explain to Crepsley that he was just thinking but even that led into a fight. His feelings were no longer what they had been for Crepsley but shifted towards Kurda. He would feel alone and Kurda's warm smile would allow his mind to rest and let him fall asleep without the worry of having a nightmare. Crepsley had also become rather jealous every time he mentioned Kurda being more helpful than him. Who could blame him Crepsley now had to compete with Kurda and he wasn't too fond of that. In Crepsley's eyes Darren was his and his alone no matter how badly he treated him but failed to understand that the decision was ultimately Darren's and Darren's alone.

A week after him and Kurda had talked Crepsley came home one day carrying flowers and a box of chocolates. Darren was grateful but knew that he was only doing that in order to show Darren that it wasn't so bad being with him. However this couldn't even get Kurda off of his mind. Every time Crepsley went out to go feed Darren would slip out and wait for Kurda in the clearing. They would sit and talk for hours on end by the time Darren returned Crepsley was already asleep. Usually the next night Crepsley would hound Darren about where he was the night before and Darren would say he was just out walking trying to clear his head. Despite all this he and Crepsley continued to fight. Eventually Crepsley began to leave without telling Darren and would return home later than Darren. Darren didn't know how much more of it he could take. Crepsley began to blame Darren for his fowl temper and change in attitude even though Darren told him to stop being a dick on countless occasions.

"Darren?" A familiar voice asked.

Darren snapped back to reality. "Hey Kurda."

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

"I'm fine I just…" He trailed off.

"Its Crepsley again isn't it?" He asked Darren.

Darren looked away. "I don't like dreams anymore because they seem to turn into nightmares."

"Don't let Larten mess with your head Darren." Kurda said. "If you were with me I would never argue with you. I'll admit it wouldn't be a walk in the park so I couldn't say that it'd be a dream but it wouldn't be a nightmare either. I wouldn't put you through hell like he does and I would protect you!"

"I know you would but I'm kind of afraid to just up and leave Crepsley." Darren explained. "You do understand why right?"

Kurda relaxed. "I know and I can't say that I blame you for being afraid to leave. He is control dominant in the relationship and your afraid to push him passed breaking point."

Darren was silent was he watched fireflies glow like small gold lights through the dark blue midnight sky. It seemed so unreal. The sky was dark blue with swirls of orange, purple, grey and violet and the stars adorned it with their radiant silver glow and the moon cast its bright silver glow warmly down on Darren. His moonlight strewn figure caught Kurda off guard slightly. He looked so beautiful and feminine that Kurda swore he wouldn't let anything bad happen to his little angel, not if he could help it. Unfortunately he knew all too well that he wasn't always going to be there when Darren needed help and both of them knew that. He was sure of it. He was tempted to pick Darren up and help him escape from Crepsley so he could have a better life with him, so he could be happy, carefree, and just be as normal as could possibly be. He knew that that was wish that would never be granted at least not at this particular point in time.

"I have to go before Crepsley starts looking for me." Darren said standing up.

"At least you don't have to worry about him being drunk when you get home." Kurda said trying to lighten the mood only to succeed in scaring himself.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if he was." Darren said smiling sadly as he walked off leaving Kurda.

-xXx-

Darren wished he had never returned home, he wished he had stayed with Kurda, he wished that he didn't decide to leave so soon! Crepsley had been waiting for him when he got home and he wasn't in the best mood.

"Where were you!" Crepsley hissed.

"I-I-I was out taking a walk." Darren said weakly.

"You went to go see fucking Kurda!" He yelled.

"No I didn't! I told I just went out for a walk and fed on some nearby animals that's all." Darren replied in his defense.

Crepsley walked over to him and back handed him. "Don't even try lying!"

"I'm not I swear." Darren said almost in a whisper as the pain set in and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I SAID NOT TO LIE DID I NOT!" Crepsley yelled. "Quit crying you damn baby!"

Darren didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he had to find a way to get away from Crepsley before something bad happened to him. He made a bolt for the door only to be caught by his shirt and slammed into the closest wall.

"Darren I do not mean to do any of this but you simply make me jealous you know that do you not." Crepsley whispered seductively in his ear.

"P-p-please l-let me go Crepsley." Darren whispered weakly.

"You were around Kurda." Crepsley hissed in his ear. "You are mine not his!"

"I told you I fed on some animals, and then I took a small nap I didn't notice anyone or anything come near me after that." Darren was finding it harder and harder to explain away his lie.

"He was still near you and that still means you are in trouble." Crepsley said. "Do you know what happens to boys who don't listen to their boyfriends?"

Darren gulped hoping against everything that what he thought was going to happen was wrong. Sure enough Crepsley was dragging him towards the bed room that housed his coffin and the only double bed in the entire apartment.

"If you act like a slut you get treated like one." Crepsley growled.

Darren broke free of Crepsley's grip and ran out of the small apartment hoping that he would at least get outside by the time Crepsley could catch him. Luckily the sun had begun to rise so he knew Crepsley would wait until the next night to track him down to finish what he had begun. He was hoping that he could find Kurda in that time. He wandered around the city all day until the sun began to set behind the distant mountains. Quickly Darren ran to the clearing praying, hoping, wishing that Kurda would show up.

"Kurda! Please help me Crepsley he tried to….!" Darren began before falling to his knees and sobbing in pain.

He couldn't finish the sentence he just couldn't!

"Darren." Kurda said as he ran to him. "Ssshh, it's ok I'm here."

Darren continued to cry into Kurda's chest as he tried to explain what had happened. Kurda looked down at him and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"We're leaving Darren." Kurda said smiling. "I won't let him hurt you ever again. From now on you are my apprentice instead of his."

Darren nodded as Kurda took his hand and led him out of the clearing.

-xXx-

4 years later…

Darren was happily sleeping in Kurda's lap as Kurda watched the stars swirl in the beautiful night sky. He remembered that him and Darren had been together for almost five years. He knew it would be next month at least. He kissed the top of his angel's head waking him from his deep sleep. He was glad that Darren no longer had nightmares about what had happened four years earlier and was even happier to know that he had completely forgotten about Crepsley. The small ruby ring on Darren's left hand glimmered and glowed in the moonlight similar to the sapphire blue one that he wore. Two years after helping Darren escape that situation him and Darren had gotten 'married' even though they had a private sort of wedding.

"Are you ok my angel?" Kurda said running his hand through Darren's hair.

"I'm fine my love just tired." Darren yawned.

Kurda laughed as he continue to run his hand through Darren's hair. "I love you Darren."

"I love you too." Darren said yawning again.

Kurda returned his gaze to the stars. "I'll love you for all eternity…"

"Even when the stars cease to exist and we both burn in the fire that is hell I will still love you." Darren finished.

Kurda nodded.

_And when heaven and hell are no longer enemies you will always be my love_. Kurda mentally added as he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
